An Unusual Day
by Nanya
Summary: Ranma leaves Nerima for a few hours and ends up making a new friend. (Don't worry, I'm not adding anymore problems into Ranma's life. He has too many as it is.)


It was just another normal day at the Tendo Dojo, which meant anything but peaceful

An Unusual Day

By Nanya

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video.

It was just another normal day at the Tendo Dojo, which meant anything but peaceful. "Ranma you jerk! Quit picking on poor little P-chan. And quit trying to sneak into my room!"

"Hey will you." Ranma tried to explain before Akane nearly took his head off with her mallet for the umpteenth time that morning. "Let me explain."

"Explain! Ha! What are you going to say? 'Sorry Akane I was only in your room to get a good look at you.'"

"That's not it!"

"Oh so now I'm not pretty!" Akane turned and smashed Ranma to the ground before he could explain. "Sometimes you are so insensitive!" Nabiki watched this with a smirk. Genma and Soun were sitting next to her crying, Nodoka just woke up and walked outside when Akane smashed Ranma into the ground, and Kasumi got out of the kitchen to call everyone in. She would've succeeded, but like Ranma trying to explain things to Akane, she failed miserably.

"Niyho, Airen! Shampoo got delicious ramen for you." Shampoo crashed through the wall and was met by Akane's angry stare; she took a look around and saw Ranma face down in the ground groaning with Akane's mallet on the top of his head. "What violent pervert girl do to Airen?"

"Shampoo shut up! I'm not in the mood for your crap!"

Shampoo would've said something when Ryoga came around the house yelling, "RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!" Everyone turned to look as Ryoga ran around the house heading straight for Ranma, he would've got there if a certain large spatula didn't clobber him on top of the head.

"Don't hurt Ranchan." Ukyo said with a scowl.

"Why not, he's always picking on poor Ryoga."

"I was just bringing some okonomiyaki for poor Ranchan, when I noticed you knocked him out, I just stopped Ryoga from taking his head off!"

"Aiya! Pig-boy not take Airen's head off! Airen tougher than that!"

"Don't call me that!"

While those four were arguing Ranma just stayed on the ground and hoped that those four would just get tired of arguing and leave, forgetting about him. Of course he might have gotten lucky if certain people hadn't decided to show up. "SWEETO!!"

Happosai decided to make his appearance right then and there latching onto Shampoo's chest. "Aiya, die old letch!" Happosai just laughed as Shampoo tried to bat him to the ground and jumped over to Ukyo. And then over to Akane, then he jumped over to Shampoo again. He kept this up as the girls screamed, until three chains wrapped around him dropping him to the ground.

"SAOTOME! PREPARE TO DIE!!!! How dare you grab Shampoo's breasts!"

"Stupid Mousse! Put your glasses on!"

"Huh?" Mousse did and saw that he had caught Happosai instead of Ranma. "Damn it all!" He quickly unwrapped the chains and went after Ranma who had gotten up and was trying to sneak away. "Stop right there you womanizer!" Mousse put away his chains and pulled out a jackhammer. "I'm going to smash your skull in for trying to take Shampoo away from me!"

"If you want her, you can have her." Ranma yelled over his shoulder as Mousse ran towards him not even listening. Ranma went into a fighting stance and was about to defend himself when Ryoga hit Mousse's jackhammer with his umbrella.

"What'd you do that for?!"

"I want to have the pleasure in killing him, not you."

"Really, you'll have to get through me."

"Fine by me."

They were going into a fight stance and looked like they were going to hurt each other. While that happened Ukyo and Shampoo were fighting to see which one got Ranma. Ukyo had her whoop-ass spatula and Shampoo had her bonbori out. Akane was going to go over to Ranma and hit him again, because she thought it was somehow his fault that everything was happening again. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" Kodachi yelled with her traditional entrance. "Ranma-san, I come bearing gifts for you."

"Oh no, not Kodachi, not today." Ranma groaned as he looked at his pop and Tendo for a little help, even though he could beat all of them, he didn't want to fight. All he got was crying by the older men as they lamented that their family lines would never be joined.

"Ranma how could you invite Kodachi here?!"

"But I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" Akane looked like she was going to explode when Kodachi landed between her and Ranma. Ignoring Akane completely Kodachi was about to point out that he should live with her amongst nobility and not have to worry about these type of problems anymore. Akane spun her around and got into a heated argument about which one Ranma liked better. Shampoo and Ukyo were smashing each other's faces into the ground, and Mousse and Ryoga, well they were out of it at the moment. While the girls were out cold, Happosai was glomping them until Cologne stopped in and put a stop to it, by smacking him over the head with her staff.

"Happosai no hentai!"

"Why do you want to deprive a poor old man of his one joy in life?"

"Shut up you old hoot."

"Okay that's it, prepare to fight!"

"Gladly." Those two were setting up into a fighting stance and really went at it. Shampoo and Ukyo were still out cold, Mousse and Ryoga were still taking their impromptu nap, after hitting each other with their respective weapons in the head. Genma and Soun were still crying, Kasumi had made some tea, Nabiki was still smirking and Nodoka had gotten dressed and now had her Katana out and was trying to make sense of it all. Akane and Kodachi were fighting like all hell had broken loose. Ranma had moved over to the side of the house just watching this unravel itself.

"Hey Ranma."

"What Nabiki?" Even though he was talking to her he had his eyes on the yard, not wanting to take his eyes off, in case someone decided to attack him. Cologne and Happosai hit each other very hard and were on the ground with the spinney eyes of being out cold.

"I bet Kuno's going to be over here soon."

****

Groan "Thanks Nabiki."

"Foul sorcerer Saotome, I shall smite thee!" Kuno said as he rushed into the yard with a steel katana, not his usual wooden boken.

"Stop right there who are you to call my son a foul sorcerer?"

"You are his mother? Well then you must allow me to fight and defeat him, so I may release the magic hold he has over all these people." Kuno mentioned all of the people who were out cold in the yard. Happosai, Cologne, Shampoo, Ukyo, Mousse, and Ryoga had all gotten up and had all started to fight each other. One of Ryoga's bandanas flew over to where Kodachi and Akane were, which brought them into the fight. All and all it was chaos in it's finest.

"Prepare yourself for trying to dishonor me my family!" Nodoka yelled out as she and Kuno clashed and started their own fight.

"This is getting out of hand. Don't you agree 'neechan?"

"Yes it is. It is too bad none of them will leave poor Ranma-kun alone, he looks like he's about to explode."

"What?" Nabiki looked at Ranma, as he was glowing blue, just looking at him, she knew that trying to talk would be suicidal.

"I hate this curse, I hate this day, and most of all I hate my life." Ranma was saying the words so low that no one except Nabiki and Kasumi could here him. "Nabiki."

"What?" Her eyes were wide, as she didn't know what to expect, she'd seen Ranma angry before, and she knew that you wanted to be on his good side when he was angry.

"I'm going on a walk for a while, tell them when they quit fighting that I left to cool off."

"Hai, Ranma."

"Thanks." Ranma bolted from the scene and took off flying from rooftop to rooftop. 'Damn it, how come no one will listen to me? I didn't invite all those others, hell all I was trying to do was get P-chan out of her room this morning and she went ballistic. Why can't she see that I'm just trying to protect her? Arrgh! It makes me so angry.'

Back at the ranch. . .

Everyone had finally calmed down with all the fighting, they didn't have much choice, they were either knocked out or were exhausted. Nabiki smirked at this and waited until everyone was up and conscious. Shampoo said what was on everyone's mind as soon as she looked around. "Aiya! Where Airen go?"

"Well, now that you're all awake, I think I can tell you." Nabiki's smirk didn't leave her face as everyone but Kasumi looked at her with their undivided attention. "As you can see, Ranma's not here at the moment, he took off about two to three hours ago."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

Nabiki expected this kind of reaction and put her hand up to calm everyone down. "He took off saying something about hating his curse and hating his life. I doubt he'll be back until tomorrow. If your wondering, he looked like he was going to explode in extreme violence, I'm glad he didn't, he may have killed all of us. Well goodbye, I'm going inside to eat breakfast." Everyone just stood in shock; no one could believe Ranma would just leave like that. They all had to sit down on the grass and think about what happened that morning and what their part was in all of this.

Meanwhile. . .

Ranma had stopped running over rooftops as soon as he was a district away from Nerima, but he didn't stop trying to leave the area until he got to Odiba. 'Finally, maybe they won't find me here. I'll stay the night somewhere, and just show up to school, that way I won't have to explain everything at once.' He was just walking around the business sector of the area when he noticed three with knifes and a young girl, she had long blonde hair, was about as tall as Akane, and had deep blue eyes. She looked like she was scared shit-less. 'What's going on? Well, I was always told fight first, ask questions later. Here goes.' "What are you three doing?"

"What?" All three of them turned to look at him like he was a nut. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?"

"How can a little runt like you beat all of us?" The first guy asked. "Hey Bruno, you think you can handle him?" He asked the second guy.

"Yeah Rocky. Hey Pete you think you could?" Bruno asked the third one.

"Yeah no proboomph!" Pete never had a chance to finish as Ranma kicked him in the gut and sent him flying into a dumpster.

"Hey that's not acck!" Rocky tried to defend himself but ended up on the wrong end of one of Ranma's roundhouse kicks to the head which propelled him through a wall. "Ohh, ouch." Bruno tried attacking, but he was too big and too slow.

Ranma decided to end it quickly, "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma punched the hapless fool so hard and fast that the idiot was out before he hit the ground. He took a good look to make sure that no one else was around. "Good." He turned towards the girl. "You alright?"

"Yeah thanks to you." She looked at him with the same look that Shampoo always gives him right before she glomps him. He got all wide eyed and backed off a little. "What's wrong, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, but about eight others might."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell ya, but don't hug me, I got too many girl problems as is."

"Okay, why don't you walk me to my house and we can talk all the way there."

"Ahh, sure, where is your house?"

"Just down the block."

"Okay, let's go." Ranma helped her to her feet and they walked out of the alley and down the block in complete silence, but Ranma kept looking over his shoulder, like he was looking for someone or something.

"We're here, why don't you come inside and talk, my dad's home and I'm sure whoever is following us won't come inside."

"I'm not so sure, but thanks." 'At least if her pop's home, no one can accuse me of anything, like that's ever stopped anyone before.' Ranma went inside and met the girl's father, he found out that her name was Kristine and his name was Sannacane. He was as big as Genma but he only had one arm and he was pretty ruggedly built. He had brown hair and green eyes not to mention a full beard.

"Well boy, it seems that you saved Kristine's life, I thank you."

"It was nothing. Heh." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"No it was something, do you realize that you took down three armed Yakuza members without breaking a sweat. I'd say that's something."

"They were nothing compared to what I put up with everyday." He said this without thinking, and then he realized his mistake. "Oops."

"You put up with worse than this everyday?" Sannacane and Kristine asked in unison.

"I've put up with worse than that for eleven years now." Both Sannacane and Kristine had to sit down and listen to this young man's story.

Sannacane really wanted to know what this kid had gone through. "Tell us your story, we won't judge you, nor will we be angry for what you say."

Ranma was to say the least, surprised. "You mean you'll listen and not jump to conclusions?"

"Yeah, you need to get talk and get things off you chest." Ranma grimaced at that. "Tell us what's going on."

"Alright here goes." So Ranma sat down and told them his life story from his perspective, all the engagements, all his rivals, the Nekoken training, the Amazons, how no one would listen to him and the like, he did mention Taro, but he left out a lot, specifically, the part about the cursed springs, Saffron and Herb, Lime and Mint.

When he got done he felt a hell of a lot better, like a great weight was taken off his shoulders. "That's quite impressive, but what I don't understand is why two people want to kill you and marry you at the same time."

Ranma forgot to leave out the part of Kuno and Kodachi's interest in him. "Oops, ok, I'll tell you, but it would be better if I show you. Do you have hot and cold water?"

"Yeah, we do, Kristine will you get some for our guest?"

"Sure dad. How hot does the water have to be?"

"As long as it's not boiling I don't care."

"Alright, here you go." She handed him both the hot and the cold glasses. She took a step back and looked at him. 'He looks so scared, and I really feel sorry for everything that's happened to him in his life.'

"Promise me you two won't faint or anything."

Sannacane just chuckled, nodded, but said nothing. Ranma upended the cold water on his head and transformed into a girl right before their eyes. Their jaws hit the floor. "Wh-what daddy?"

"I don't know, what did happen?"

"This is one part of the story that I left out, I didn't want you two to think I was crazy, a freak, or a pervert. This is because of a cursed spring in China; I fell into the spring of the drowned girl."

"Are you the only one?"

"No there's a few others, I won't say names, but one turns into a duck, one turns into a panda, one a little black piglet, one into a yeti riding a bull carrying a crane and an eel plus a giant octopus, one turns into a demon god, and one turns into a c-c-cat."

"My that's quite a list." Kristine said as her dad just shook his head.

"How come you two don't think it's weird."

"It's not that we don't, it's just that I can't bring myself to thinking that you're a weirdo. You're too nice."

"You're the first person that's ever said that."

"Thanks." She blushed after the comment.

"Well Ranma it's getting late, and I'm sure your family misses you."

"Yeah, but man am I hungry, I haven't eaten at all today, and I don't have any money."

"Here." Sannacane handed him a roll of 10,000 yen bills.

"What? I couldn't."

"I've got rich family members in America, if I need money I'll call them and they'll send me money. It's the least I can do after you saved my daughter's life.

"Ah thanks."

"Hey Ranma?"

"Yeah, Kristine?"

"When you get home tonight or tomorrow, tell Akane how you feel, make her listen. Maybe then you won't have so many fights."

"I know, but that tomboy never listens to me."

"From what you told us, you love her, and you'd probably kill for her."

"I already have." Ranma rattled on without thinking. "Oops."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you have your reasons. Now go and have supper and go home and tell her."

"Okay bye." Ranma said as he went out the door and bolted down the street with the money in his pocket.

Meanwhile in Kristine's house. . .

"Well dad, this was a nice day."

"Yeah, but what a neat kid."

"I know."

"You're not falling in love are you?"

"No dad, I like him, but I'm not going to wreck his life like the others have done."

"Don't be so hard on those girls, they don't know any better."

"I was talking about the adults that are in his life."

The End

(A.N. Sannacane was a name used in a country song. Even if you don't know, I'm still not going to tell.)

Just an idea that came to me, MST's are welcome.


End file.
